Vehicles
Vehicles The following is a list of vehicles in GTA V, the list may be incomplete so if you find something new please add to it. 'Boats' *Dinghy *Dinghy (4-Seater) *Dinghy (Heist) *Dinghy (Yacht) *Jetmax *Kraken *Marquis *Police Predator *Seashark *Seashark Lifeguard *Seashark (Yacht) *Speeder *Speeder (Yacht) *Squalo *Submersible *Suntrap *Toro *Toro (Yacht) *Tropic *Tropic (Yacht) *Tug 'Commercial' *Apocalypse Cerberus *Benson *Biff *Future Shock Cerberus *Hauler *Hauler Custom *Mule *Mule Custom *Mule (Heist) *Mule (Ramp-Door) *Nightmare Cerberus *Packer *Phantom *Phantom Custom *Phantom Wedge *Pounder *Pounder Custom *Stockade *Stockade (Bobcat Security) (Single Player only) *Terrorbyte 'Compacts' *Apocalypse Issi *Asbo *Blista *Brioso R/A *Dilettante *Future Shock Issi *Issi *Issi Classic *Nightmare Issi *Panto *Prairie *Rhapsody 'Coupes' *Cognoscenti Cabrio *Exemplar *F620 *Felon *Felon GT *Jackal *Oracle *Oracle XS *Sentinel *Sentinel XS *Windsor *Windsor Drop *Zion *Zion Cabrio 'Cycles' *BMX *Cruiser *Endurex Race Bike *Fixter *Scorcher *Tri-Cycles Rcae Bike *Whippet Race Bike 'Emergency' *Ambulance *FIB Buffalo *FIB Granger *Fire Truck *Lifeguard (Single Player only) *Park Ranger *Police Bike *Police Buffalo (Single Player only) *Police Cruiser (Or Stainer) *Police Interceptor (Not Cruiser, Based on Chevy Caprice) *Police Prison Bus *Police Rancher (Single Player only) *Police Riot *Police Roadcruiser (Single Player only) *Police Transporter *RCV *Sheriff Cruiser *Sheriff SUV *Unmarked Cruiser (Single Player only) 'Helicopters' *Akula *Annihilator (Online only) *Buzzard *Buzzard Attack Chopper *Cargobob *Cargobob (Drop Zone) *Cargobob (Jetsam) *Cargobob (TPI) (Single Player only) *FH-1 Hunter *Frogger (EC-135/145) *Frogger (TPI) (Single Player only) *Havok *Maverick *Police Maverick *Savage *Sea Sparrow *Skylift *SuperVolito *SuperVolito Carbon *Swift *Swift Deluxe *Valkyrie *Valkyrie MOD.0 *Volatus 'Industrial' *Cutter (Single Player only) *Dock Handler *Dozer *Dump *Flatbed *Guardian *Mixer (Biff) *Mixer (Tipper) *Rubble *Tipper *Tipper II 'Military' *Anti-Aircraft Trailer *APC *Apocalypse Scarab *Barracks *Barracks (Heist) *Barracks Semi *Barrage *Chernobog *Crusader *Future Shock Scarab *Half-track *Nightmare Scarab *Rhino Tank *Thruster *TM-02 Khanjali 'Motorcycles' *Akuma *Apocalypse Deathbike *Avarus *Bagger *Bati 801 *Bati 801RR *BF400 *Carbon RS (Collector's Edition) *Chimera *Cliffhanger *Daemon *Daemon (Gang-Less) *Defiler *Diabolus *Diabolus Custom *Double-T *Enduro *Esskey *Faggio *Faggio Mod *Faggio Sport *FCR 1000 *FCR 1000 Custom *Future Shock Deathbike *Gargoyle *Hakuchou *Hakuchou Drag *Hexer *Innovation *Lectro *Manchez *Nemesis *Nightblade *Nightmare Deathbike *Oppressor *Oppressor Mk II *PCJ-600 *Rampant Rocket *Rat Bike *Ruffian *Sanchez *Sanchez (Livery) *Sanctus *Shotaro *Sovereign *Thrust *Vader *Vindicator *Vortex *Wolfsbane *Zombie Bobber *Zombie Chopper 'Muscle' *Apocalypse Dominator *Apocalypse Impaler *Apocalypse Imperator *Apocalypse Slamavan *Blade *Buccaneer *Buccaneer Custom *Burger Shot Stallion *Chino *Chino Custom *Clique *Coquette BlackFin *Deviant *Dominator *Dominator GTX *Duke O'Death *Dukes *Ellie *Faction *Faction Custom *Faction Custom Donk *Future Shock Dominator *Future Shock Impaler *Future Shock Imperator *Future Shock Slamavan *Gauntlet *Gauntlet Classic *Gauntlet Hellfire *Hermes *Hotknife (Collector's Edition) *Hustler *Impaler *Lost Slamvan *Lurcher *Moonbeam *Moonbeam Custom *Nightmare Dominator *Nightmare Impaler *Nightmare Imperator *Nightmare Slamavan *Nightshade *Peyote Gasser *Phoenix *Picador *Pisswasser Dominator *Rat-Loader *Rat-Truck *Redwood Gauntlet *Ruiner *Ruiner 2000 *Ruiner (Wreck) *Sabre Turbo *Sabre Turbo Custom *Slamvan *Slamvan Custom *Stallion *Tampa *Tulip *Vamos *Vigero *Virgo *Virgo Classic *Virgo Classic Custom *Voodoo *Voodoo Custom *Weaponized Tampa *Yosemite 'Off-Road' *Apocalypse Bruiser *Apocalypse Brutus *Apocalypse Sasquatch *Bifta *Blazer *Blazer Aqua *Blazer Lifeguard *Bodhi *Brawler *Caracara *Caracara 4x4 *Desert Raid *Dubsta 6x6 *Dune Buggy *Dune FAV *Duneloader *Everon *Freecrawler *Future Shock Bruiser *Future Shock Brutus *Future Shock Sasquatch *Hellion *Hot Rod Blazer *Injection *Insurgent *Insurgent Pick-Up *Insurgent Pick-Up Custom *Kalahari *Kamacho *Liberator *Marshall *Menacer *Mesa (Merryweather) *Nightmare Bruiser *Nightmare Brutus *Nightmare Sasquatch *Nightshark *Ramp Buggy *Rancher XL *Rancher XL (North Yankton (Single Player only) *RC Bandito (RC only) *Rebel *Rusty Rebel *Riata *Sandking SWB *Sandking XL *Space Docker (Single Player only) *Street Blazer *Technical *Technical Aqua *Technical Custom *Trophy Truck *Vagrant 'Planes' *Alpha-Z1 *Atomic Blimp (Collector's Edition) (Single Player only) *Avenger *B-11 Strikeforce *Besra *Blimp *Cargo Plane *Cuban 800 (Based on Cessna 310) *Dodo *Duster *Howard NX-25 *Hydra *Jet (Single Player only) *LF-22 Starling *Luxor *Luxor Deluxe *Mallard *Mammatus *Miljet *Mogul *Nimbus *P-45 Nokota *P-996 LAZER *Pyro *RM-10 Bombushka *Rogue *Seabreeze *Shamal *Titan *Tula *Ultralight *V-65 Molotok *Velum *Velum 5-Seater *Vestra *Volatol *Xero Blimp (Single Player only) 'Sedans' *Asea *Asea (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Asterope *Cognoscenti *Cognoscenti (Armored) *Cognoscenti 55 *Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) *Emperor *Emperor (Beater) *Emperor (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Fugitive *Glendale *Ingot *Intruder *Premier *Primo *Primo Custom *Regina *Romero Hearse *Schafter *Schafter LWB (Armored) *Schafter V12 (Armored) *Stafford *Stanier *Stratum *Stretch *Super Diamond *Surge *Tailgater *Turreted Limo *Warrener *Washington 'Service' *Airport Bus *Brickade *Bus *Dashound *Dune *Festival Bus *Rental Shuttle Bus *Taxi *Tour Bus *Trashmaster *Trashmaster (Rusty) *Wastelander 'Sports' *8F Drafter (Based on Audi RS 5) *9F (Based on Audi R8) *9F Cabrio (Based on Audi R8 Spyder) *Alpha *Apocalypse ZR380 *Banshee (Based on Dodge Viper GTS) *Bestia GTS *Blista Compact (Based on Honda CR-X) *Buffalo (Based on 2006 Dodge Charger SRT8) *Buffalo S (Based on 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8) *Carbonizarre *Comet (Based on Porsche 911 GT2 996) *Comet Retro Custom *Comet Safari *Comet SR (Based on Porsche 911 GT2 RS 991.2) *Coquette *Drift Tampa *Elegy Retro Custom (Based on Nissan Skyline GT-R R32) *Elegy RH8 (Social Club only) *Feltzer *Flash GT *Furore GT *Fusilade *Futo (Based on Toyota Corolla Levin 2door AE86) *Future Shock ZR380 *GB200 (Based on Ford RS200) *Go Go Monkey Blista (Single Player only) *Hotring Sabre *Issi Sport *Itali GTO *Jester (Based on Acura NSX Concept) *Jester Classic (Based on Toyota Supra JZA80) *Jester (Racecar) *Jugular (Based on Jaguar XE SV Project 8) *Khamelion (Collector's Edition) *Komoda (Based on Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio) *Kuruma (Based on Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X CZ4A) *Kuruma (Armored) *Locust (Based on Lotus 3-Eleven) *Lynx *Massacro *Massacro (Racecar) *Neo *Neon (Based on Porsche Mission E) *Nightmare ZR380 *Onmis *Paragon *Paragon (Armored) *Pariah *Penumbra (Based on Mitsubishi Eclipse) *Raiden *Rapid GT *Rapid GT (Convertible) *Raptor *Revolter *Ruston *Schafter LWB *Schafter V12 *Schlagen GT *Schwartzer *Sentinel Classic (Based on BMW M3 E30) *Seven-70 *Specter *Specter Custom *Sprunk Buffalo *Streiter *Sultan *Surano *Tropos Rallye *Verlierer 'Sports Classics' *190z (Based on Toyota 2000GT / Nissan 240Z) *Ardent (Based on 1998 Lotus Esprit) *Casco *Cheburek *Cheetah Classic (Based on Ferrai Testarossa) *Coquette Classic (Based on Chevrolet Corvette C3) *Deluxo (Based on DMC Delorean-12) *Dynasty (Based on Morris Oxford / Hindustan Ambassador) *Fagaloa *Fränken Stange *GT500 *Infernus Classic (Based on Lamborghini Diablo) *JB 700 (Based on Aston Martin DB5) *Mamba (Based on Shelby Cobra) *Manana *Michelli GT (Based on Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA) *Monroe (Based on Lamborghini Miura / Ford GT40) *Nebula Turbo *Peyote *Pigalle *Rapid GT Classic (Based on 1987 Aston Martin V8 Vantage) *Retinue (Based on Ford Escort Mk I) *Retinue Mk II (Based on Ford Escort Mk II) *Roosevelt *Roosevelt Valor *Savestra *Stinger *Stinger GT (Online only) (Based on Ferrari 250 GTO) *Stirling GT (Based on Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Coupe / Mercedes-Benz 300 SL W198) *Stromberg *Swinger (Based on Jaguar XJ13) *Torero (Based on Lamborghini Countach) *Tornado (Based on 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air) *Tornado (Beater) *Tornado (Convertible) *Tornado Custom *Tornado (Mariachi) *Tornado Rat Rod *Turismo Classic *Viseris *Z-Type (Based on Bugatti Type 57SC Atlantic) *Zion Classic (Based on BMW M635CSi E24) 'Super' *811 (Based on Porsche 918 Spyder) *Adder (Based on Bugatti Veyron 16.4) *Autarch *Banshee 900R *Bullet (Based on 2005 Ford GT) *Cheetah *Cyclone *Deveste Eight (Based on Devel Sixteen) *Emerus (Based on McLaren Senna) *Entity XF (Based on Koenigsegg CCX) *Entity XXR (Based on Koenigsegg Agera RS) *ETR1 *FMJ (Based on 2017 Ford GT) *GP1 (Based on McLaren F1) *Infernus (Based on Lamborghini Murcielago) *Itali GTB *Itali GTB Custom *Krieger (Based on Mercedes-AMG One) *Nero (Based on Bugatti Chiron) *Nero Custom (Based on Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo) *Osiris (Based on Pagani Huayra) *Penetrator (Based on Jaguar XJ220) *RE-7B (Based on Mazda 787B) *Reaper (Based on W Motors Lykan Hypersport) *Rocket Voltic *S80RR (Based on Nissan R90CK) *SC1 (Based on BMW i8) *Scramjet (Based on Mach 5) *Sultan RS *T20 (Based on McLaren P1) *Taipan (Based on Hennessey Venom F5) *Tempesta (Based on Lamborghini Huracan) *Tezeract (Based on Lamborghini Terzo Millennio) *Thrax (Based on Bugatti Divo) *Turismo R (Based on Ferrari LaFerrari) *Tyrant *Tyrus (Based on McLaren F1 GTR) *Vacca (Based on Lamborghini Gallardo) *Vagner (Based on Aston Martin Valkyrie) *Vigilante *Visione *Voltic *X80 Proto (Based on Ferrari F80 Concept) *XA-21 (Based on Jaguar C-X75) *Zentorno (Based on Lamborghini Veneno) *Zorrusso (Based on Italdesign Zerouno) 'SUVs' *Baller *Baller II *Baller LE *Baller LE (Armored) *Baller LE LWB *Baller LE LWB (Armored) *BeeJay XL *Cavalcade *Cavalcade II *Contender *Dubsta *Dubsta (Carbon) *FQ 2 *Granger *Gresley *Habanero *Huntley S *Landstalker *Mesa *Mesa (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Novak *Patriot *Patriot Stretch *Rebla GTS *Rocoto *Seminole *Serrano *Toros *XLS *XLS (Armored) 'Trains' *Aerial Tramway (Single Player only) *Freight Train *Tram 'Utility' *Airtug *Caddy *Caddy (Bunker) *Caddy (Civilian) *Docktug *Fieldmaster *Fieldmaster (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Forklift *Lawn Mower *Ripley *Sadler *Sadler (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Scrap Truck *Tow Truck (Single Player only) *Tow Truck (Large) (Single Player only) *Utility Truck (Box) *Utility Truck (Crane) *Utility Truck (Flatbed) *Utility Van 'Vans' *Armored Boxville *Bison *Bison (McGill Olsen) *Bison (Mighty Bush) *Bobcat XL *Boxville *Boxville (GoPostal) *Boxville (Humane Labs) *Boxville (PostOP) *Burrito *Burrito (Bugstars) *Burrito (Civilian) *Burrito (McGill Olsen) *Burrito (North Yankton) (Single Player only) *Camper *Clown Van *Gang Burrito *Gang Burrito (Gang-Less) *Journey *Minivan *Minivan Custom *Paradise *Pony *Rumpo *Rumpo Custom *Rumpo (Deludamol) *Speedo *Speedo Custom *Taco Van *Youga *Youga Classic 'Yachts' *Aquarius Yacht *Orion Yacht *Pisces Yacht Makes Updates *Social Club *Collector's Edition *Beach Bum Update *Valentine's Day Massacre Special *Business Update *High Life Update *I'm Not A Hipster Update *Independence Day Special *San Andreas Flight School Update *Last Team Standing Update *Enhanced Version *Festive Surprise *Heists Update *Ill-Gotten Gains Update Part 1 *Ill-Gotten Gains Update Part 2 *Lowriders Update *Halloween Surprise *Executives and Other Criminals *Festive Surprise 2015 *January 2016 Update *Be My Valentine *Lowriders: Custom Classic *Further Adventures in Finance and Felony *Cunning Stunts Update *Bikers Update *Import/Export Update *Cunning Stunt - Special Vehicle Circuit *Gunrunning Update *Smuggler's Run Update *The Doomsday Heist Update *Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Update *After Hours Update *Arena War Update *The Diamond Casino & Resort Update *The Diamond Casino Heist Update Simeon car wishlists In GTA V online, the car dealer Simeon from time to time sends text messages to the player. The message contains a list with 5 vehicles. This is one possible wishlist and the bounty received for it, fully repaired: